Beral Lunaris
Beral Lunaris '(ベラル ルナリス, ''Beraru Runarisu), '''"Blue Hawk of Ebon Wing", is S-class mage of guild Ebon Wing. He is fastest mage of Ebon Wing, and leader of Dark Sky and Azure Hawk. Appereance Beral has light blue hair, blue (later azure) eyes and light skin. Before timeskip, he dressed to black hooded leather jacket, as well as black leggings and boots. After timeskip, his outfit got upgraded : Beral started wear black fur-jacket, boots, Black cloak as well upgraded Soul Threads During timeskip, Ebon Wing had fight against Daemon Blade, and Beral got hit to his eyes by Lucifers Void Split. Soon afterwards he got artfical eyes. Personality Beral is calm and calculating person who hates useless fights. Commonly he is found from library of guild alongside his adoptive family, reading books. History Magic & Abilities Master Hand-to-Hand Combat Enchanted Speed Enchanted Reflexes Enchanted Stamina Keen Inteligence Soul Claw '(''Suru Kara,スル クラ) : Close-combat based magic that mainifests transparent claws to gauntlets. To use this magic, caster needs to wield "Soul Threads", pair of gauntlets, wich manifest blade. Different blades have dfifferent ability, for example, blade "Flame" burns targets it cuts, while blade "Ice" freezes. "Metal" is basic form of blade. There are 14 different claws : Offensive ones Darkness, Light, Fire, Ice, Wind, Poison, Disease, Purity and Silver and Non-Offensives Nature, Wood, Water and Stone wich increase some abilities, like defense or regernation. :: '''Soul Step ( ): Spell that allows user to move short distances with incredible speed. Radius of Soul Step is 50 meters from starting point. :: Impact ( ): Beral dashes at opponent and passes this, slashing target with Soul Claw. :: Thread ( ): Mid-Air attack ; Beral dashes at target, jumps and hits target serval times while in mid-air. :: Cross ( ): Beral combines Soul Step and Impact to attack enemy in X formation. :: Pierce ( ): Beral focuses all of his power to one point, and charges. It is said that it pierces even hardest shield, but recording Beral it is just rumor. :: Retribution ( ) : Beral attack target serval times so fast that enemy don't even know what hit them. Range of this attack is just 3 meters. :: Seal Slash '( ): Beral creates Soul Blade from his thread, and slashes opponent. This attack absorbs magical energy from target, and releases it later as energy beam. '''Astral Creation '( ) : Beral can create transparent, solid objects and even small animals, and control them. :: '''Blue Hawk ( ) : Berals singature technique: He creates transparent hawk to scout area. He can see through hawks eyes like they would be his own, allowing him to locate targets easily. :: Repentance ( ): Beral creates serval astral butterflies and shoots them at opponent. Since wings are razor sharp, they can cause some light damage. :: Circle of Oblivion''' ( ): Beral creates circle of astral swords around opponent and launches them at middle of circle. This attack is similar to Meredys '''Maguilty Sense. :: Spirit Chains ( ): Beral fires chains from his Soul Threads and binds his target(s). :: Banishment''' ( ): Beral first raises his hand, firing sphere to sky. By lowering his hand, sphere turns to five pilars of light that hit to target Beral choosed. Since beams move in direct line, they are rather easy to dodge. However, it is possible they are not fired at same time. :: 'Aegis '( ): Beral creates shield to block attack. He can create serval shields at once. :: '''Soul Wings ( ) : Beral creates pair of azure, transparent wings, allowing him to fly. :: Soul Vacuum ( ): Beral cretes small vacuum between his palms and drains opponents magical blasts to there, nullificating it. :: Sacred Soul ( ): Berals ultimate technique : His body is cloacked to astral armor that increases his offensive, as well as defensive, power and speed. While in this form, Beral can fire his strongest attack, "Sacred Preyer". :::::: ::::::: Sacred Prayer ( ) : Berals strongest attack : Beral focuses magical energy between his palms, then fires it at opponent as a beam of light. Beral himself states that this attacks destruction level is near Abyss Break. ::Archive (古文書 Ākaibu): A rare type of Magic which allows user to transfer information to and from people for various purposes. With this, he is capable of coordinating the movements of his allies as well as knowing their present conditions and giving them new knowledge. Requip (換装 Kansō): Beral knows basic requip, allowing him to change equipment when needed. Equipment Soul Thread ( ): Beral wields pair of special gauntlets wich allow him to use magic, Soul Claw and Astral Creation. Originally, they were metal gauntlets with pearl on them, but during timeskip Beral upgraded them. Sentinel ( ): Berals familiy heirlooms that he rarely wields, Magic Sword that increases defense of its wielder to point where blades won't anymore affect user. Blunts and Magic are still effective. Note I used my Dragonfable charecter as base of this charecter. Category:MakutaDethos Category:S-Class Mage Category:Mage Category:Ebon Wing Category:Male